Low dissipation factor tip-up values are desirable properties for insulated stator bars used in dynamoelectric machines, such as electrical power generators. Low dissipation factor tip-up values are desirable since they are indicative of a relatively small difference in dissipation factor at different electrical stresses and thereby provide an indirect measure of insulation efficacy.
Dissipation factor in generator stator bars is measured at different electrical stresses, for example, at 10, 20, 40, 60, 80 and 100 volts per mil (VPM). In this specification, the expression tip-up means the difference in percent dissipation factor measured at 10 and 100 VPM. Thus, tip-up with a stress factor of 10 will be greater than a tip-up value determined at a smaller VPM difference, for example, at 10-20 or 20-80 VPM where the stress factors are 2 and 4, respectively.
Market demands for low tip-up values in insulated stator bars have resulted in the use of low resistance paints, usually based on carbon-filled thermosetting epoxy binders, to coat the top and bottom edges of bare stator bars before the mica-based groundwall insulation is applied. While conductive paints reduce the tip-ups, the results have not been consistent and, in many cases, the use of thermosetting epoxy paints has not resulted in sufficiently low tip-up values.
Another disadvantage of thermosetting epoxy paints has been their slow curing properties or heat curing requirements. Epoxy paints are based on 1-part or 2-part systems. One-part paints contain the epoxy and hardener components, but a heat cure is usually required to obtain optimum performance. Two-part paints contain the epoxy resin component (Part 1) and the hardener (Part 2) which are mixed just prior to use. Although the hardeners in 2-part paints usually have a high reactivity and no heating is required to cure the paint, 8 to 16 hours at room temperature are usually required for optimum performance. Therefore, thermosetting epoxy paints used for internal grading require either baking at elevated temperatures or long drying times at room temperature before application of the groundwall insulation.
The objects of the present invention are to obtain consistently low tip-up values in insulated stator bars without the necessity of baking to adequately cure the paint or to provide a paint composition that adequately cures in a short amount of time, for example, 30 minutes or less, at room temperature.